The Life
by aNtii
Summary: cuenta la historia del 7º año en Hogwarts de Hermione, Harry, Draco.... y más y las cosas que les pasan. Aviso no es Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa a todos, bueno pues comienzo un fic jeje como se puede comprobar evidentemente, que lo hicimos una amiga y yo es el primero que hacemos así que lo siento si no es demasiado… bueno por decirlo asi jeje espero que os guste y dejad reviews please b**

**bHolaa a todos, bueno pues comienzo un fic jeje como se puede comprobar evidentemente, que lo hicimos una amiga y yo es el primero que hacemos así que lo siento si no es demasiado… bueno por decirlo asi jeje espero que os guste y dejad reviews please besitoos )) espero os guste**

**Giii\\**

Había terminado el verano y con ello comenzaba un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Se habían encontrado en la estación Parvati, Lavander, Ginny y Hermione dispuestas a coger el tren juntas.  
Lavander y Ginny habían estado juntas en verano y se entendían muy bien.Mientras hablaban sobre las vacaciones que habían pasado Lavander se dio cuenta de que unos ojos grises la miraban, Draco Malfoy había aparecido con un translador y su pader Lucius Malfoy estaba con el( ya que el rubio era muy joven para aparecerse).  
-Ginny, Ginny- dijo Lavander con inquietud.  
-Que pasa Lav¿?- contestó la pelirroja preocupada.  
-No te parece que Malfoy esta mas guapo de lo normal¿?- dijo Lavander con una sonrisa en los labios  
-Si…, ha mejorado en verano pero no te olvides que sigue siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.  
-mmm…llevas razón- le dijo la rubia no muy convencida de sus palabras.  
Lavander siguió mirando durante un buen rato a Draco. De pronto vió como Pansy se le acercaba y le daba una caricia en la mejilla al chico. Extrañadamente el gesto de la chica hacía el rubio le había fastidiado y sin saber porqué lanzó su maleta por los aires lo que provocó que todos los que estaban en la estación se quedaran mirando para ella, esta se sonrojó.  
-Lav se puede saber que te pasa¿?- le preguntó Ginny mientras la alejaba un poco de las demás.  
-Oh, a mi¿?.. Nada lo que pasa es que había un bicho, si eso es, había un bicho grande y feo y ya sabes el asco que les tengo entonces sin querer me slaió disparada la maleta.  
-Esta bien- contesto Ginny no muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga.  
En mientras Parvati y Hermione las miraban sin comprender muy bien lo que le pasaba a sus dos amigas.  
Se subieron al tren y empezaron a buscar un vagón que estubiera vacío.Cuando lo encontraron se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a charlar. De repente la puerta del compartimento se abrió y aparecieron Harry y Ron.  
-Podemos entrar, es que los demás ya estan todos completos- dijo Ron sonrojandose.  
-Por supuesto – contesto Hermione haciendole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.  
Los chicos tomaron asiento y todos se quedaron completamente en silencio. Era una situación bastante incomoda para Ron y Lavander así que esta cogió y salió fuera del compartimento. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el tren.  
Iba andando por el tren y unos chicos de primer curso chocaron con ella e hicieron que esta se callera al suelo.  
-Necesitas ayuda¿?- le dijo un chico mientras el extendía la mano.  
-Gracias- dijo Lavander levantando la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía la mano. Era de Draco y la miraba de la misma forma que la miraba en el andén, esta se sonrojo y la acepto. Nada mas estar ella en pie el desapareció dejando a la rubia extrañada y al mismo tiempo algo avergonzada.  
En mientras en el vagón  
-Voy a comprar algo de comer, alguno quiere¿?- pregunto una chica morena.  
-No gracias Parv- Contestó Hermione ya por todos los demas. Con esto Parvati salió del compartimento y comenzó a buscar a la señora del carrito de las golosinas.  
-Me da una rana de chocolate por favor¿?- le dijo ella amablemente.  
Mientras la señora las buscaba la chica se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba delante de ella y no la paraba de mirar.  
-Tengo algo en la cara o que pasa¿?- le pregunto la chica mientras lo miraba con ira.  
El chico no sabía que responderle y se quedo mudo.  
-Dean que pasa no escuchaste a Parv o que¿?Anda d´éjala en paz- le dijo Lavander mientras agarraba a la morena para llevarsela consigo a donde estaban los demás.  
El moreno se quedó mirando como se iban y sin hacer caso a la señora del carrito que le preguntaba que era lo que quería.  
Cuando llegaron al compartimento Parvati se sentó al lado de Ron y de Hermione y Lavander al lado de Harry y Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Había un silencio incómodo entre todos, que hermione rompió

Había un silencio incómodo entre todos, que hermione rompió  
- chicos estamos llegando a Hogwarts deberíamos ponernos las túnicas-  
Bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a coger los thesthrals. Se subieron a uno de los "carruajes" Ron, HErmione, Harry, Ginny y Lavander por lo que Parvati tuvo que esperar.  
-lo siento Parv- dijo Lavander  
-no os preocupeis- contestó ella.  
Se subió al siguiente y cuando penso que iría sola se subieron 3 chicos.  
-hola chicos!- dijo ella dirijiendose a neville, Dean y Seamus  
-hola Parv!- contestaron Neville y Seamus  
-Dean ocurre algo¿?- preguntó ella  
-no...nada...-contestó el pensativo y levemente sonrojado.  
en el otro carruaje  
Hermione y Ron estaban comentando sus vacaciones y por una vez en sus vidas no estaban discutiendo.Pronto llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para ver la selección de los de primer curso.  
-Ginny, estoy muy cansada no se si irme ya para la sala común-  
quédate un rato más que ya subimos todos juntos en nada-le dijo a Lavander  
-bueno vale..-le dijo la rubia con fastidio  
Después de un rato por fin Dumbeldore dio la señal para que cada uno se fuera a su respectiva sala común.  
Lavander y Parvati iban de primeras. Llegaron a la habitación y empezaron a deshacer el equipaje.  
-chicas no creeis que Dean está mas raro este año¿?-pregunto Parvati mientras guardaba en el armario una blusa.  
-no lo se, yo todavía no hable con él- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.  
-tú no hablaste con él porque estuviste muy ocupada con Ron- le dijo Ginny riéndose.  
Todas las chicas se empezaron a reir y Hermione se empezó a sonrojar.  
-simplemente estuve con él porque hacía mucho que no lo veía ni sabía nada de él-dijo ella disculpándose.  
-ya,ya, no somos tontas sabes¿?-dijo lavander mientras sonreía.  
La chica se había metido en la cama y se estaba arropando.  
-y tu qué¿? por que te metiste ya en la cama¿? no vas a bajar a la sala común a ver a todos los demás¿?- le preguntó Parvati a la rubia.  
-no, no voy a bajar. No me apetece además tengo mucho sueño. Contadme mañana lo que pase ahí abajo.  
-vale- le dijo Ginny sonriéndole mientras caminaba con las demás hacia la puerta.

Bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron con todos, estuvieron hablando de como la pasaron en verano y se giraron para ver una discusión que se daba entre...  
-!Harry eres un estúpido!- gritó Ginny, y se giró para ir hacia la habitación  
-!no entiendo por que lo defiendes!- dijo él  
Hermione salió corriendo junto a Ginny y Ron junto a Harry  
-Ginny espera- dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente-¿que ocurrio?, Harry y tu no soleis discutir tan fuerte  
-nada... dice que efiendo a lavander cuando debería defender a Ron-dijo ella molesta-y yo no defiendo a nadie  
-por que tendrias que defenderlos¿?-pregunto intrigada  
-por nada...Herm estoy algo cansada te veo mañana vale?-  
-esta bien- contesto  
Cuando Ginny entro en la habitación Lavander estaba despierta mirando para ella.  
-que ocurrio¿? escuche gritos y me desperté- pregunto la rubia  
La pelroja se lo conto y finalmente se fueron para cama y se quedaron dormidas.  
A la mañana siguiente Ginny y Lavander bajaron de primeras al Gran Comedo, se sentaron al lado de Seamus y Neville.  
Lavander miro para la mesa de Slytheryn y se quedo mirando para Draco mientras este hablaba con sus amigos.  
-Lav se puede saber por que no paras de mirar para Malfoy¿?- le pregunto la peliroja  
-esque lo note muchisimo mas guapo y ademas me encantan sus ojos- le dijo la rubia  
- no me digas que te gusta-le dijo la chica riendose  
-no, como puedes decir eso. Sabes que no lo soporto- dijo lavander indignada.  
En ese momento llegaban Harry, ron, Hermione y Parvati al Gran Comedor.  
-Muchas gracias por esperarnos- dijo Hermione enfadada  
- es que teniamos hambre y aun estbais durmiendo- le dijo ginny y Hermione le lanzo a la peliroja una mirada llena de ira.  
-que tenemos a primera?- pregunto Parvati  
-pociones con Snape, no hay comienzo de curso que tener ya a primera con él- dijo Harry con sarcasmo  
- que dices¡? tenemos pociones¿? pues me olvide el libro en la sala común, genial empiezo el curso con un castigo y un "10 puntos menos para Griffindor"  
- te acompaño, venga corre, pero tenemos que ir rápido- dijo Lavander lavantandose de la mesa.  
Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia la sala común.  
-Lav no lo encuentro- dijo la chica asustada  
-no me extraña esto parece una pocilga- dijo la chica mientras agarraba un calcetín que estaba encima del sofá  
-míralo ahi esta- dijo Parvati- vamos corre  
Salieron corriendo pero la clase ya había empezado. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados juntos y en la mesa de al lado Ron y Hermione.  
De pronto la puerta del aula se abrio y todas las miradas se pusieron en Parvati y Lavander.  
-señoritas, el primer dia y ya llegan tarde, las tendre que castigar, se quedan sin ir a la visita a Hogsmade- les dijo Snape  
Lavander y Parvati se miraron con cara de fastidio y se dirigieron hacia la única mesa que quedaba libre.  
-que hacen¿ se piensan que despues de haber llegado tard voy a dejar que esten juntas¿? las popndre con alguien de Slytheryn haber si mejoran su puntualidad-Snape empezo a mirar a s al rededor- por ejemplo señorita Patil pongase con Parkinson.  
Pansy miro para Draco y este le hizo una seña para que se fuera. La chica se levanto y se sento al lado de Parvati mirandola con cara de asco.  
-y usted señorita Brown popngase con Malfoy.  
Lavander miro a Ginny y se quedo quieta durante unos segundos  
-que le pasa no me escucho¿?- le pregunto Snape  
-si si , ya voy- le dijo la chica acercandose a junto del rubio.  
Draco le aparto sus cosas para que ella tuviera mas sitio.


End file.
